


It's late night Thursday

by maschoi (zaynandlouis)



Category: Block B, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Winner (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Implied Swaddling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/maschoi
Summary: to jiho, minho was a deity. jiho has never been able to comprehend how someone could be built so unblemished, so without flaw. so perfect in every way that jiho ached with the need to please him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be light and fun smut headcanoned from the okey dokey mv so i could stop thinking about how fine minho looks in sweatpants and it turned into 2k of blasphemy. 
> 
> title is from childish gambino's "heartbeat" and as always, thank you to amanda for being my beta. 
> 
> enjoy.

minho really could have laughed, seeing his hyung so frustrated, but he knew if he dared to even let out so much as a humorous breath, all the fun would be over before it really began.  

jiho was sensitive like that, easily offended, especially during sex. minho had once made the mistake of complimenting jiho on his hips, on how the little love handles he had there fit so perfectly into minho’s hands, and he’d received a smack upside the head and a week’s worth of silent treatment for his affection. the next time they fucked, jiho had pinched the younger boy’s hips so hard he’d left welts. minho had long learned not to cross his hyung unless he wanted a serious case of blue balls. 

“baby,” he whispered, instead of taking the opportunity to tease. jiho stopped struggling with his zipper and made a small sound in the back of his throat as he looked up at minho. _got him_ , minho thought. _too easy._

“what?” jiho huffed out, trying not to turn into putty at the use of his favorite pet name. 

“let me take care of it, okay?” minho smirked when he heard jiho’s breath hitch. “let me take care of you.” 

so jiho did. he let minho’s hands work at the stubborn zipper while wet kisses were pressed down his neck, down his chest, and to his stomach. the zipper finally gave when minho’s lips reached his hipbone, and jiho sighed. 

minho’s mouth and hands were sinful. every touch, every sound, every move minho made sent a shiver down jiho’s spine. minho had always been his hyung’s most treasured dongsaeng, but jiho couldn’t quite put his finger on when the shift from being cute to downright immoral had taken place. 

the way minho touched him was like worship, pants slowly being tugged down thick thighs, over wobbly knees and off of feet still cold from the studio’s floor. it reminded jiho of a disciple at the altar, the way the younger boy brought his lips to the outline of jiho’s dick, tented in his briefs. his breath was so warm, blowing over the wet spot already forming on the soft cotton.

“you’re wet,” minho murmured, nudging his nose against the tent right in front of him. 

he looked straight into jiho’s eyes when he said it, and just, _fuck_. jiho could never get used to the way minho’s voice got even deeper when he was like this, when it was laced with lust and the unmistakeable adoration that made butterflies flutter around in jiho’s belly.  

jiho couldn’t even respond, he just closed his eyes and laid his flushed face back against the arm rest while he spread his thighs wider, inviting minho in-between them. and he could feel minho’s smirk pressing into his inner thigh, the bastard. 

his underwear was soaking wet by the time minho stopped mouthing at him through it, and he couldn’t help but squirm. minho’s mouth was so good, jiho just wanted it on his skin.  

he got his wish when minho finally pulled them down, letting jiho’s dick spring up to lay against his soft stomach. it was such a pretty pink at the head that minho couldn’t resist leaning in to give it a few kitten licks. 

“minho,” jiho whined out, pitiful little noises escaping his throat while he leaked pre-cum onto minho’s tongue. “please.”

minho smiled, fucking grinned, and jiho couldn’t believe he was real. couldn’t believe someone’s tongue could feel that much like velvet while it licked along the crease of his inner thighs. one of his legs hooked over minho’s shoulder, and minho knew what he wanted. 

he started to lavish jiho’s thighs in open-mouthed kisses, leaving love bites and hickies, marking his boy up. he knew jiho loved it, knew how hot it got his hyung when he scraped his teeth across the delicate skin there, claiming what was his. jiho loved being his. loved belonging to minho. 

when jiho was relaxed, thighs spread open and dick still hard and dribbling onto his tummy, minho stood up to undress himself and grab the lube from the desk drawer they always stashed it in. his dick was so hard in his sweatpants that it was almost painful trying to get the waistband down his thighs. he managed, letting the thin material pool around his ankles before stepping out of it and pulling his sweatshirt over his head.  

climbing back over jiho, he uncapped the lube and sat back on his knees, pulling jiho so the bigger boy’s legs splay over his own. 

jiho let out a few grunts between his panting, focusing on the wet fingers rubbing so torturously slow at his hole. he felt so exposed, spread out on minho like he was, and it made him needy. 

he loved minho’s fingers. they were so pretty, thin but not boney, and they felt so incredible stretching him open. he couldn’t count on two hands the amount of times he has came just from sitting in minho’s lap, fucking himself back on the boy’s lovely fingers lazily while their mouths slipped against each other. 

by the time two fingers were scissoring him open, jiho was having trouble controlling his vocals, like he always did when they did this. he had an arm thrown over his face in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks, and the sounds pouring out of his soft, pouty lips go straight to minho’s dick. 

he wasn’t allowed to hide for long, though, because minho was removing his arm and leaning down to suckle his earlobe. “you sound delicious,” minho told him, curling his fingers just so. 

jiho gasped, back arching into a perfect bow, every muscle in his body pulled taut. minho started to kiss on his jaw and neck, sucking lightly just under his ear where he knew he was sensitive. his fingers were curling with every thrust, a third pressing in with the others.

it took some situating to get into a comfortable position once jiho’s prepared, but it’s not like they’ve never fucked in the studio, on the very couch they’re on, on a thursday night just like this one, when jiho got too caught up in his work to remember to blink, much less make his way home. 

it happened almost nearly as often as they got the chance to press each other into bedsheets, and honestly jiho should stop letting people sit where he knows minho’s cum has leaked down his thighs and puddled before, but he’s always gotten a bit of perverse pleasure from the crudeness of it. 

he sighed when he was finally straddling minho’s lap, head of the younger’s dick pressing into the crack of his ass, pre-cum making him even wetter.  

it was always like this. their foreplay was minho’s hands on jiho’s body, lips meeting every tattoo, every beauty mark, every curve, words of devotion pressed into skin like a prayer. but when jiho was finally open, finally ready to feel every devastating inch slide into him, small whines and pathetic whimpers telling just how desperate he is to be full and stretched, it was his turn to show reverence. 

jiho was overwhelmed when minho was finally inside, all the way to the hilt, buried deep. minho’s dick was divine, don’t get jiho wrong, but it just wasn’t the feeling of him throbbing inside his belly that overwhelmed him. it was minho himself.

to jiho, minho was a deity. jiho has never been able to comprehend how someone could be built so unblemished, so without flaw. so perfect in every way that jiho ached with the need to please him. 

the feeling that washed over jiho with the first grind of his hips in minho’s lap was indescribable. 

powerful. that was the only word that even scratched the surface. it was so right, being in minho’s lap, being full of him, hearing his grunts as he adjusts to the tight, sinful heat of his boy.

jiho barely wanted to raise up, just wanted to keep pressing himself down against minho’s thighs, spreading his own thighs so wide they started to burn when he tried to take him deeper, take in just a little bit more. minho was big, thick, and had a pretty vein running up the underside that jiho liked to lick at when he got his mouth on him. jiho took every inch and still wanted more. 

jiho was greedy. he wanted all of minho. 

he even managed to resist tilting his head back, resisted the heavy feeling behind his eyelids tempting him to let them slip closed, let his mouth hang open while he savors how full he is. he kept his eyes on minho instead, watched as his gorgeous face contorts with pleasure. 

hands moved from where they were gripping jiho’s waist to his thighs, kneading them so hard it makes the older boy let out a pained whimper. jiho complied easily when one hand was brought to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  

it changed the angle where they were connected, making minho pull out of him the slightest bit, but before jiho can mourn the loss, he feels fingers rubbing their way between his cheeks, putting pressure between his crack until they reach his stretched rim. he let out an unsteady breath, close to a cry, into minho’s warm mouth. 

minho liked it wet. he liked when jiho dripped down his own thighs onto minho’s strong ones below him. he liked to hear the filthy hymns their bodies made when they pushed and pulled against one another. and he liked to feel how wet it was with his own fingers, feeling where he and jiho were connected. where they became one being. 

they were still exchanging kisses, hot, messy kisses, when minho’s hands finally returned to jiho’s waist and helped him lift up so that his knees were back pressed against minho’s sides. minho bit jiho’s bottom lip, hard, when he loosened his grip and let jiho’s weight push his dick back inside.  

soon jiho was riding him with no aid. he glowed like an angel while he fucked himself on minho’s dick. minho couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“it’s,” jiho started, body slick with sweat and chest heaving, “so good. god, you feel so good.”  

“you’re so good, baby,” minho groaned, smiling when the pet name earned him a pretty whimper. 

jiho’s thighs were starting to burn, muscles starting to get fatigued after a while and he wanted to cry. he wanted to keep going, riding minho for hours, until neither one of them could breathe or think or do anything but feel. 

minho sensed his distress, knew how restless and desperate his boy got when he needed to cum, and he let his hands stroke down to jiho’s hips. he planted his feet more firmly on the smooth studio floor for leverage, raising jiho up so his dick slipped almost all the way out of him, before fucking back up into him.  

it knocked the breath out of jiho, a choked gasp falling from his lips as he was filled back up. it was good, and he couldn’t help the little chant of _“fuck, fuck, minho, yes,_ _please”_ he kept letting out.  

his hands went from their place on minho’s chest to circle around strong shoulders, holding on tight. he was getting bounced up and down by minho’s thrusts, one of the younger boy’s hands was still on his hip while the other was pressed into the small of his back. they were both dripping with sweat, skin so overheated that every touch burned, and it felt like the best kind of hell.

their mouths found each other again, deep and sensual and so loving that jiho felt like he might fall apart. and he was close, so very close, the warm pressure in his belly growing every time he felt minho’s thick dick filling him up again, pressing against his prostate.

“minho-ah,” he whined, voice having gone so high it cracked. “minho.” 

“can i cum inside?” minho asked in reply, voice just as breathy and hoarse, but painfully tender. he knew the answer, it was always the same, but he still asked permission every time. he wanted to hear the sob it made jiho let out, feel it wrack through his body. 

“please,” jiho cried, stinging tears falling down his puffy, flushed cheeks. 

minho came inside him, still fucking into him, and jiho came apart without his dick being touched, cumming on his own belly and chest. jiho was in heaven, feeling minho pulse inside him, and hearing his satisfied grunts. 

they keep moving against each other, grinding and rutting until they come down from the clouds, catching their breaths and letting their muscles loosen. 

this was probably jiho’s favorite part. taking in how fucked-out minho looked, eyes glassy, sweat dripping down his temples before he leaned down to kiss him, deep and slow. jiho liked to keep him inside, after, to feel his dick go soft inside him, and to feel cum start to dribble down their thighs. he shifted, clinching slightly, and minho let out a pitiful little sound that had jiho apologizing softly.

minho smiled up at jiho, melting at the softness he saw. his dick was still sensitive but he was in no hurry to pull out. it was still so warm, so intimate, being soft inside him. he brought his boy’s mouth to his again, kissing an _i love you_ into his lips.


End file.
